


First to Die

by joaniexjony



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniexjony/pseuds/joaniexjony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas. A time of peace and love, but someone has murder on their mind. One of the boy's is targeted for revenge, but who and why? You'll need to read on to find out whether it's Steve or Danny who's the target. I don't want to give the surprise away too soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First to Die

**Author's Note:**

> There is some violence in this but it's not gratuitous and it's in keeping with the story. Besides...I am a whumper!

Title: First to Die.

Author: 

Words: 40,000

Summary: Christmas is a season of peace of love...or it should be. Trouble lies ahead for Steve and Danno but who's behind it, and why?

 

http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7639239/1/


End file.
